


Concert Surprises

by ChubbyChibi



Series: Spencer Reid x Reader [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Mental Health Issues, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChibi/pseuds/ChubbyChibi
Summary: Morgan and Garcia (well, mostly Garcia) have been worried about their co-worker, Reid. He's been acting rather strange lately.When they follow him they figure out why.





	Concert Surprises

“Don’t you think that Reid’s been acting weird?”  
Morgan frowned, “Weird as in…?”  
Garcia sighed, “He’s been acting strange... He always looks tired, he’s been coming in later than usual, he always smiles weirdly when he has lunch… I’m worried about him…”  
Morgan thought to himself. “Yeah… I guess you’re right.”  
A grin flashed its way across the blond’s face. “I want to figure out what wrong with him, you want to know what’s wrong with him…”  
“Garcia...no.”  
“Oh but Garcia yes…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
“Shh! It’ll be fine. Plus we’re doing it for his sake, not for our own curiosity.”  
“Sure Babycakes, whatever you tell yourself to help you sleep at night.”  
Garcia and Morgan had been stalking, sorry not stalking, “following” Reid for the past hour and nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. They’d “followed” him home and were staking out his place to see if he’d go anywhere else for the evening.  
Just as Morgan started falling asleep Garcia squealed out of nowhere, “Morgan! Look at him!”  
Dr. Spencer Reid did not look like himself, or at least like any version that they had seen of him. The Reid they knew was clad in sweaters all the time, meticulously groomed and put together. This Reid was not that Reid. Instead of a sweater, he had instead a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, something that they didn’t even think he had owned. His hair was wild and though he walked with his usual posture there was almost an air of pure confidence surrounding him.  
They could not believe their eyes as he stepped into his car and began driving off.  
“Follow him! Follow him!” Garcia screeched. “We can’t let him get away!”  
“I’m following, I’m following woman!”  
She grinned at her partner in crime, “Aren’t you glad I made you come now?”  
“Hush now sugar.”  
They tailed their colleague until they made it into town where they saw him park and walk into a building. Attempting to follow, they got kicked back to the end of the line. Which happened to wrap around the entire building.  
Morgan sighed as the line began to move, “What’s the big deal anyway?”  
The person in front of the gasped and turned around, “You mean, you don’t know how she is?” He pointed up at a poster beside them.  
Garcia squealed, “That’s (f/n) (l/n)! One of the rising stars in cover music!” She smiled at the stranger, “Sorry for my friend here, he’s new to the whole experience.” The person just nodded and turned back to his friends.  
Morgan looked at her, “(f/n) (l/n) huh? You sound like a big fan.”  
Garcia was practically gushing, “Oh yes, she’s amazing, sings, plays guitar, piano, violin you name it. Oh, Morgan, we have to see her concert!”  
Morgan rubbed his forehead, it was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside was packed and they still could not locate Reid. But it now made sense why he was dressed the way he was. A sweater like he normally wore would’ve stuck out like a sore thumb.  
Then there was a roar from the crowd and Morgan looked up on the stage to see a (h/c) step out and raise the mic to her lips. “Are you ready to rock?!” The crowd screamed for her and she began singing with her band. Morgan had to admit, she was really good and worth the hype.  
A couple of songs went by and then the music stopped. (f/n) (l/n) grinned out to the crowd. “And now, I want to thank everyone for coming tonight! As you all know, I myself have suffered from mental illness for years now and all of the money raised here tonight, including the ticket sales, are going straight to help those like me.” The crowd screamed again and Garcia cheered with them. “ And so, we are going to get back to rocking. But before we do, I have a very special guest with me tonight!” She stuck out her hand to the side of the stage and a very familiar Burnett walked out. “Everyone do me a favor in welcoming the one and only Dr. Spencer Reid without whom tonight would not be possible!”  
Garcia just about screamed and Morgan’s jaw dropped. Reid, their Reid was up there on stage waving to the crowd like he was a natural. (f/n) handed him the mic. “Hello everyone, thank you for coming tonight and supporting our cause.”  
(f/n) stood next to him with her own mic, “And so ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special song tonight sung by yours truly and Dr. Reid over there. This song is one of my favorite and I think you already know what it is…”  
Garcia began mumbling, “Please be My Demons…Please be My Demons…”  
“...My Demons originally by Starset!”  
“YES!”  
And so the song began. Reid sang the melody and (f/n) harmonized with him. They sounded absolutely fantastic together. Before Morgan and Garcia knew it, the song was over and those on stage took a bow.  
“Please tell me you got that on video.”  
“You got it sugar,” Garcia grinned while putting her phone away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Reid walked into the office and couldn’t find anyone in the unit. He asked one of the other people who worked there and they pointed him to Garcia’s office. As soon as he opened the door he heard the familiar bars of a certain song. His eyes widened and before he could escape, all eyes turned on him.  
Garcia grinned viciously, “Why hello there Reid, I was just showing the others this awesome video I got at the (f/n) (l/n) concert last night.  
Reid’s face turned bright red, trying to stutter out an answer.  
Hotchner smiled a rare smile at him, “I didn’t know you could sing Reid.”  
“I-I-I can’t!”  
“That’s not what it sounded like last night,” Morgan said.  
Reid sighed, “Alright...So you know my secret…”  
“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Reid,” JJ spoke up, “it’s actually pretty cool.”  
“Yeah, by the way, how do you even know (f/n) (l/n) anyway?” Garcia blurted out.  
“Um...well you see…” Reid’s eyes darted all over the room, trying to come up with an excuse.  
A laugh sounded from the door, “Because I’m his wife.” All eyes turned to the woman standing in the doorway, (e/c) eyes glittering with excitement.  
Several things happened at once. Garcia screamed, Morgan looked at Reid with surprise and said male was freaking out.  
“(f-f/n)! What are you doing here?” Reid scrambled over to her. “N-not like I’m not happy to see you but…”  
(f/n) (l/n) snickered, “It’s alright Spence, you just forgot your lunch.” She held up Reid’s sack that he always brought.  
“You’re…(f/n) (l/n)...” Garcia whispered.  
She laughed softly, “That I am...But please, call me (f/n) Reid, I just use my maiden name for stage purposes.”  
“C-can I have your autograph?”  
(f/n) smiled and signed what she was given.  
“Alright, that’s nice and all, but there’s still a point that hasn’t been brought up yet.” Morgan pointed out. “Reid...why didn’t you ever tell us?”  
Reid sighed, “Cat’s out of the bag so might as well tell the whole story. You see, I met (f/n) when her career was first starting. She played at the coffee shop I like going to often so I’d go to hear her. By chance, she saw me, ordered me a coffee and the rest is history.”  
“But why didn’t you tell us?”  
(f/n) answered, “It’s a publicity thing. If it got out that I was married, to an FBI agent no less, it could put me in danger or make it so he couldn’t do his job correctly.”  
“But Reid…” Garcia looked at him, “I was going to plan your wedding for you.”  
Everyone began laughing and Reid slipped his hand into his wife’s as she lightly touched her stomach.  
This was the start of something even more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Criminal Minds fic. I'm thinking about doing a prequel, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
